


Hi5 Universe Gay One-shots

by JayBerry



Category: Battle Universe, Dope or Nope, Hi5 universe, Team Edge - Fandom
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay, M/M, gay af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBerry/pseuds/JayBerry
Summary: A book of Hi5 studios gay oneshots.
Relationships: Paul Kennedy/Tanner Malmedal, Tanner Malmedal/Woodland Demars
Kudos: 11





	1. Info

If you want to make a request about the one shot then just dm me or comment on this chapter. If you want to get specific with a prompt then be my guest. I will do smut, can't promise it will be good.

I'm just saying this now, I won't upload regularly. I'm a high school student I got things to do. But I will try to upload often.

And to the one person who may read this book, U DA BEST❤❤❤.


	2. Paul x Tanner: Kidnapped Part 1

Paul's POV

I woke to the sound of my alarm telling me to get up for work. I sat up in my queen sized bed and picked up my phone to turn off my alarm. I had music play through my apartment when I woke up, it was playing "The night we met" by Lord Huron. I am feeling pretty nervous because today is the day I ask my crush/best friend Tanner out. I got up and walked into the bathroom that was attached to my bedroom, its a one bedroom apartment. I brushed my teeth, took a shower, and fixed my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and into my closet. I dressed in a GG Gaming shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch. 

I fucking love this cereal

I sit down at my table and start scrolling through instagram when I saw a photo that tanner posted. It was a photo of him in a dress shirt and tie. 

He looked so damn good in that photo that I actually started drooling for a minute. I started recompose myself and checked the time, it's 8:49. 

Oh shit, I'm gonna be late

I grab my bag and head out the door into my car. I start the car and speed off to work. I know I'm gonna be late so why not be late with coffee? I drive to the Starbucks that's closest to the studio and order for me and the guys. I pay and get the coffee. I drive the rest of the way to work and park in my usual spot. And so far I am 15 minutes late, great. I grab the coffee and run to blue base while running I see tanner walking out the door. I look over at him and trip on the lip between the sidewalk and parking lot. The coffee spills and I fall onto the sidewalk without hitting my head.

"Omg Paul are you ok!" Tanner said clearly panicked.

"Y-y-yeah, I'm ok. I think the coffee is more injured than I am." I say. I can see the relief in his face after I say that.

"Were those for us?" He asked

"Yeah they were actually" I said. 

"We'll its fine Woods has a Starbucks in red base if you wanna go get some."

"Yeah that would be great." Me and tanner started walking to red base.

"So, are you ready for "Hi5 after dark today" Tanner asked. A whole 24 hours with Tanner, Definitely.

"Of course I am, I'm ready for 24 hours with the boys." I replied. We walked into red base and stood in line at Woods's lego Starbucks, it was pretty impressive I might add. 

"Hey guys, what do want?" Woods asked when we got to the from of the line. "Actually you don't have a choice, all we have are vanilla lattes...so."

"I guess we'll take a vanilla latte then."Tanner said chuckling. Woods made our coffee and gave them to us. 

"Thanks Woods you're the best." I said waving as we walked away. He waved back and got ready with the next order.

"Wow, this is really good." Tanner said.

"Yeah it is, let's go and get our work done before we go to Walmart. Tanner and I walked into our shared office and i walked to my desk. I put on some headphones and edited my vlog. I don't know how long I was sitting there for but after a while Tanner tapped me.

"Hey it's time to go for lunch and Walmart." He said

"Already, shoot ok." I said. I got up and grabbed my wallet, keys, and phone. Tanner and I walked out and I locked the door behind me. We walked to blue base to meet the boys.

"GREAT THEY'RE HERE, CAN WE GO NOW." Conner yelled as we walked in. We all go to Matt's car and I sit in the middle with Tanner on my left and Woods on my right. Matt starts the vlog and the crackhead in me was released. We talked, made jokes, and laughed until we got to Red Robins. We all hoped out and walked up to the counter. We ordered our food and waited at the counter.

"Hey, you guys can wait in the car, Tanner and I will bring the food." I said to everyone. They thank us and walk back out to Matt's car. Hey Tanner, I need to tell you something and I need you to be completely silent when I do." He nodded indicating he understood. "Ok good, I just wanted to tell you that I like you... a lot. And you don't have to like me back or even acknowledge anything I say. I just wanted to tell you all this for my sake and to get this off my chest. Ok, you can speak now. I was expecting him to say its ok but he doesn't feet the same way, but all that came was the feeling of his lips on mine. I kissed back and we kissed for about 30 seconds until we heard someone clearing their voice. We jumped apart and saw the employee with our food and a raised eyebrow. I blushed a deep red color and we grabbed the food. 

Time Skip brought to you by Red Robins

We had just finished filming Tanner's Bachelorette. I was getting my things when I looked, Tanner was looking right at me and I blushed and looked away. We got all of our things and walked to red base and up to the theater. 

"So, how are we doing this exactly."Woods asked.

"Conner and I can sleep on the armchairs, Tanner and Paul share the couch and You can take the floor." Matt replied.

"That's fine, I don't mind, I'm not bitter at all." Wood's says in an angry tone. We all chuckle and get settled in.

"Hey, I'm gonna go use the restroom." I say

"Yeah, me too." Tanner said. We walked out and as soon as we closed the door,Tanner's lips attacked mine. The kiss was full of passion and need, I was enjoying it bad had to break it up.

"Okay Tan man, but I really did need to use the bathroom." I said while pushing him away.

"Awww, You're no fun." Tanner said, giving me puppy do eyes. I walked to the restroom and Tanner followed. I took a stall and Tanner took the stall next to mine. I started to pee when I hear the door open. I assumed it was just one of the guys so I didn't say anything. I zipped up my pants, put the seat down (common curtesy), and opened the door. I walked to the sink and as soon as I turned on the water a hand was put around my mouth and I feel an arm around my neck. A feeling of panic rose up in me. I bit the hand and Shouted.

"TANNERRRRRR!!!" I screamed.

"Paul, PAUL ARE YOU OK." He rushes out of the stall and sees me getting dragged. He tries to run after me but he gets hit over the head and knocked out. I feel something come over my mouth and I start to lose consciousness. Before I do I hear someone say, "We got him."

To Be Continued


	3. Paul x Tanner: Kidnapped Part 2

Tanner's POV

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head. All the memories of what happened started to rush back into my mind. 

The kiss

Paul

The games

The Kidnapper

The dark

I don't know what to do, so I screamed. I scream as loud as I can hoping someone would hear me. I just scream and cry until I hear footsteps speedily running towards me. The lights turn on and Conner, Matt, and Woods were standing In the doorway. They rushed to my side in an attempt to comfort me.

"Tanner what happened?!"

"Are you ok?!"

WHERE'S PAUL?!"

The last question hit me really hard. The tears fell harder and faster than before, and the sobs got louder. The guys stop questioning and continued comforting. We sat there for a few minutes until I was able to stop the tears and sobs so I could tell them what happened.

"Paul, h-he g-g-got ta-ken" I stuttered out.

"What?" Matt said. I took a deep breath to try to explain without breaking down.

"We went to use the bathroom and he...he came o-out of the stall and I heard him scream my name. I-I-I... I ran out of the stall and I saw him getting dragged away. I g-got hit in the head and then I black out." I said.

"We need to find Paul, Woods, take Tanner upstairs and stay with him, Conner and I will see if we can find anything that can help us." Matt said in a serious tone. Woods gets up and takes a blanket and wraps it around me. I stand up and we walk to the theater room so I can sleep or at least try. We walked up stairs and walked into the theater. I went to lay down on the couch, it felt so cold without Paul with me. I felt the energy slowly leave me as I drifted to sleep.

Woods' POV

I watched Tanner as he drifted to sleep. He looked so peaceful, he needs some peace right now. I walk out of the room and down the stairs. I see Connor and Matthias teaching the entire area. 

"Uh, do you guys need any help?" I asked.

"No no, go sleep. Conner and I got this." Matt said. I sigh and walk back to the theater. I grab my bag and pull out my inhaler that helps me calm down when I'm stressed. I take breath and use it .I lay down on the floor and slowly drift to sleep even with all of the troubles in my mind.

Time Skip Brought to you by... Disney+

I woke up to the feeling of someone shaking me awake.

"What, who is it." I say.

"Come on woods, we found something."Matt said. My eyes shoot open and I quickly sit up on the floor, leaning my back against the couch.

"What is it?" I ask. Matt nods at Connor, who was leaning against the wall. Connor walks over and hands me a phone. I hear a gasp behind me and I turn around to see tanner looking hopeful that we have some piece of evidence.

"Guys if we have this phone we need to hurry and get into it." I say franticly standing up.

"Why?" They ask in unison.

"Because if they find out they left it behind, they can remotely erase it and we'll have nothing." I said. They all looked at me with wide eyes. They look at each other and Matt quickly takes out his phone before making a phone call. Matt steps out and comes bake a few minutes later. 

"I just called Mitch and he said he should be able to get into it. I called the cops too and they should be here any minute." He said. We nod and head downstairs. Tanner walked slowly and with apparent grief. When we get downstairs I pull Tanner to the side.

"Tanner, what happened between you and Paul, I know he was your best friend, but by the way you're reacting...it seems like he was more than that." I say waiting for him to respond. He starts to tear up and takes a deep breath.

"Paul and I we..w-we just s-started dating." He with a look of misery.

"Oh my god Tanner come here." I say bringing him into a hug. He hugs me back and begins to weep on my shoulder. I hug him tightly and we stay there until we hear a knock at the door. He pulls away and wipes his face, attempting to compose himself. We walk to the door and see Mitch and the officers walking in. Matt calls tanner over and they speak to the officers. Meanwhile Connor is talking too Mitch about the phone. I felt useless in the moment so I went to get coffee for everyone, figured it would help. I got in my car and took a deep breath

Keep it together woods

You got this

Just calm down

Breathe...Breathe...Breathe

I put the key in the ignition and took off. I drove until I reached Starbucks. I parked and sat in the car trying to collect myself until I heard a knock on the window, it was Gunner. I unlock my door and he walks around and gets in.

"Hey Woods, how are you feeling? Matt send out a text to everyone telling what happened." He said. I nodded. 

"I'm...I'm ok. I'm surviving." I tell him.

"Okay, well remember, I'm always here for you if you need me." He said with a reassuring smile. He rubber my arm and started to exit the car.

"Come on." He said. He got out and walked inside. I silently do a little dance in my car.

Maybe he does like me

Oh yeah

Go woods

Wait...I have to get out

I quickly exit the car and enter the Starbucks. I walk over and stand beside Gunner in line. We make some small talk and eventually get to the front of the line. We order coffee for us, Tanner, Matt, Connor, Mitch, and the police officers. We grab our coffees and both take 4. We walk to our cars and get inside. We both make our ways back to work. When we arrive we grab the coffee and walk inside. Tanner is asleep, Connor and Mitch are trying to unlock the phone, the officers are calling for back up, and Matt is speaking to some of the employees that have arrived. We hand everyone their coffee and they thank us. We go to sit on the part of the couch that Tanner isn't on. I was giving him the rundown of what happened when we heard Mitch shout.

"GUYS WE'RE IN!" We all ran over and see the iPhone unlocked.

"I'm gonna download all the info on the phone before they try to delete it." Mitch said while speedily typing away on his computer.

"And...I...Got it." He said. "The phone has been to this location a lot of times. That must be where they're holding him." I see Tanners eyes light up with joy.

"Who does the phone belong too?" One of the officers asked.

"Lets see...the phone belongs to a Grant Gustin (A/N): I didn't know what name to put ok." Mitch said. The other officer speaks into their walkie talkie,

"Officer dingle requesting back up at the warehouse on oak and 8th. Gustin and his crew are there. We got him."


	4. Paul x Tanner: Kidnapped Part 3

Paul's POV

I woke up in and unfamiliar place. It was cold and dark. There was a small ceiling light that illuminated the room. It looked to be some sort of warehouse. I tried to free myself from the ropes to no avail. There was a gag in my mouth so I couldn't scream. I keep struggling, hoping that the rope will untie itself and fall off but it never does. I continue to struggle until I hear a door open. I see a tall caucasian man with short brown hair step into the room. 

"You're finally wake." The unknown man said. "We've been waiting a while to get a hold of you." He walked over to me and took the gag out of my mouth. As soon as it was removed from my mouth I voiced my concerns.

"W-what d-d-do you w-want f-from me? What are y-yo-ou gonna do with m-me?" I said.

"I'm gonna sell you." He said nonchalantly. "You" He said while pointing at me. "Are gonna become a sex slave. We're going to auction you off and you will go to the highest bidder." 

"Why me? I haven't done anything, just please let me go!"I pleaded

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." I started crying as he said this.

"Please, please, please I just want to go home to my friends and family and boyfriend."

"That can't happen Paul, you've seen my face, you could rat me out to the police."

"No please, I would never-" He cut me off.

"I have guarantee of that." I started crying more. He then knocked on the door and two big guys came in. They started walking towards me.

"No,nonononono, please, PLEASE NO." The gag was then put in my mouth again. I struggles to get free but there was no use. They untied me from the chair and tied my arms and legs together. One of them slung me over their shoulder and proceed to walk to the door.

This is it

My life is over

Tanner, Matt, Woods, everyone gone

I'm never going to see any of them again

He walked out the door and I see we're at a dock with a line of warehouses. It was night so I only had the lamps to help me see. I look over the guys shoulder and see their taking me towards a van. I start to panic and think that this is the last time I'll see the outside world. I look in front of me and see police cars begin to drive towards us. I feel hope for the first time since being taken. They all turn around and the police draw their guns and approach us. One officer holsters his gun and walks up to the man who kidnapped me.

"Grant Gustin, you are under arrest for human trafficking, possession of illegal fire arms..." By this point I had stopped listening because I was free. I was being rescued. The officers pulled me off of the mans shoulder and arrested them all. They untie ma and take out the gag. I hug the officer and they walk me over to an ambulance to make sure I'm okay. They check up on me and give me a blanket and a water bottle. I then see the best sight ever. Matts car followed by others from work. The cars stop and everyone runs out of the cars to me. I get up and run to them and they entrap me into a group hug. After a few minutes of hugging we separate and I see Tanner walking to me. He speeds up to a bolt and runs up and kisses me. It was the most magical I've ever felt.

"You don't know how much I missed you." He whispered.

" I missed you too." I whispered back. We kissed again and I felt complete. We separate and I look back to see Woods and Gunner kissing too. 

"I guess we inspired them to get together." I said. This isn't going to be an easy experience to get over, but I have a feeling I have all the support I need.

Time Skip

I walk into the studio and into my shared office.

"Hey Tanman" I say before giving him a peck.

"Hey cutie." he said back while winking at me. It has been a few months since my kidnapping and I've been doing great. It took some time but I got over it. It still lingers with me, but I have come to terms and grew.

"You ready to go home?" I ask

"Not quite, here put this on."He says while handing me a blindfold.

"What's this for?" I asked while chucking.

"You'll see." He takes it and puts it over my eyes. He grabs my hand and leads me through the studio to an unknown place. He stops us and removes my blindfold. We're in the warehouse but its been decorated with fairy lights and transformed for a party. My friends are standing around us and Tanner stood in front of me.

"Paul Kennedy, these past few months have been some of the best of my life. We started dating and you got taken from me. I was worried I would never see you again but I did. You are the kindest, most generous person I've ever met. When I'm sad you comfort me and when I'm happy it's because of you.. You never cease to amaze me. You are the light of my life and I want to spend the rest of it with you. So what I'm asking is..." He gets down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" I start to cry because I've never felt this way with anyone but him.

"Yes...Yes I will marry you Tanner Malmedal. He gets up and we hug and kiss. Everyone around us claps and congratulates us. I have never been this happy in my entire life. I am truly happy now even after all that I've been through, this was the last thing I needed to move on.


	5. Tanner x Woods Poison Part 1

Woods’ POV

I woke up to the sound of a text message. I turn over and grab my phone from off the nightstand. It’s Friday. It was a text from Sam.  
Sam: Is today the day?  
I smile and send her a response.  
Me: Yeah it is  
Sam: Finally! I have been waiting for this for so long :)

Today was finally the day. The day that I asked out my long time love interest, Tanner Malmedal. I know that there’s a chance that he’ll reject me, and I’ve prepared myself for that. I have the notebook recorded on my T.V and Ice cream in my freezer. That’s my backup plan incase of platen rejection, if that happens, Sam’s coming over and we’re having a pity party. I’m hoping that doesn’t happen, but either way, I’m still devouring that ice cream. Wether in celebration or sadness, that ice cream is mine.  
I grab my car keys and my bag and head out. I lock my door and hop in my car. I put the key in the ignition and I’m off. My car glides on the highway towards the studio. Everything feels different. The only way I can describe it is…happiness. I feel like the air is lighter, the sky’s bluer, and the sun’s shining a little brighter.   
I drive into my parking spot at the studio. I was walking to the door when it hit me. The door hit me directly on the forehead. I stumble back a little from the sudden pain. The door fully opens and out steps Paul with an apologetic look on his face.  
“Oh my god Woods I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there. I was talking to CJ and-“ I cut him off.  
“Paul, it’s okay, it was an accident. I know you’re not trying to kill me or anything. But, I do have to get my office to start work.”  
“Okay, see ya later Woods, sorry about the door again.” He walk off towards orange base. I shake my head and walk inside. I wave to everyone as I walk to my office door. Sam is sitting at the desk on her computer while rose was standing, going through one of the storage bins.  
“Hello fellow weirdos.” I open my arms widely.  
“Woods!” Sam said as she jumped out of her chair, climbed over the table, and hugged me. “Hi Woods.” Rose said with her head in a bin.  
“Rose, w-what are you looking for?” I give her a confuse look.   
“I FOUND IT!” She pulls out a pair of aviator sunglasses. I stare at her and turn to Sam. She looks at me at the same time. We look at Rose and shake our heads. I sit at my desk and Sam sits on top of it. Rose takes off the glasses and pulls up a chair next to my desk.  
“Soooo, spill it Woods. How are you gonna ask him? How do you feel?” Sam pestered.  
“I’m just gonna tell him that I like him. Simple as that. I feel fine.” I answered smugly  
“Okay now how do you actually feel?” Rose raised her eyebrow.  
“Scared out of my god damn mind.” I said with wide eyes.  
“Don’t worry Woods, we’ll be there for you.” Rose said.  
“Hey Rose, do you want to come to our rejection/celebration party?” I asked  
“I would love to. Group hug?”  
“Yes.” Sam and I respond at the same time. We all get up and hug. We break apart and just as I was sitting down, Tanner walks in.  
“Oh, h-hi t-t-tanner.” I stutter out. Sam and Rose say hi as well.  
“Hey guys!” He waves.  
“Um Tanner, can I talk to you about something in private?” I asked visibly nervous.  
“Of course, come on we can talk in the break room.” He stuck out his hand for me to take it. I get and put my hand in his. He grabs it and pulls us towards the break room. Once we’re inside he turns and closes the door.  
“So, what did you want to talk about?” He questioned.  
“Well, I wanted to ask you…” My voice drops to a mumble.  
“Woods, I can’t hear you.” I take a deep breath.  
“Will you go out with me?” I blurt out. He seems baffled for a second before composing himself.  
“I-I would love to.” He smiles. I feel my cheeks start to heat up.  
“Okay, I’ll pick you up at 8:00 Saturday?  
“Yeah, see you then.” He walks out of the break room. I stand there bewildered for a second before jumping up and down in celebration. I run back to my office and stand in the doorway. Rose and Sam see my smile and run up to hug me.

Paul’s POV

I’ve been waiting to do this for so long. I run over to so I can ask my best friend and office mate, Tanner, on a date. I run over to blue base in shear excitement. I open the door, which I had hit Woods earlier, and dart to my office. I speedily open the door and I see Tanner jump at the sudden action. I shut the door behind me and Tanner takes off his headphones. I sit at my dest and turn my chair to him.  
“Tanner, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you-“ He cuts me off.  
“Okay but before you ask me that, I have to tell you something. Woods asked me out today, and I said yes!” He said with a bright smile. I feel my heart shatter into a million pieces. But, I put on a false smile and congratulate him.  
“So, what did you want to ask me?” I quickly make up a lie about losing a ring. He tells me he’ll keep an eye out for it. I turn to my desk, but I can’t focus on any work. All I can feel is anger and hatred, for Woods. Watch out woods because tanner will be mine. And you will pay.


	6. Haunted Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this one-shot isn't really about a pairing, it's more of just a story. There may be a couple, I'm not sure. Either way, I love you all!  
> Also, the dialogue isn’t going to be exact because I’m doing this from memory. Also, that’s a lot of work do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Love you guys though.

Paul’s POV

I wake to loud noise on the couch in blue base. I look over and see that Tanner woke up too. I get up and notice that Matthias is missing from his spot on the floor. I tell Tanner that he’s gone, and I go to wake up Woods. I say his name while slightly shaking him in order to wake him up. He staggers awake while blinking quickly. I tell him that Matt’s gone, and he stands up and stretches. We stand by the staircase and wait for Tanner and Conner. Conner grabs a piece of wood when we were about to walk down the stairs.  
“Why do you have wood?” Tanner asked with a confused look on his face.  
“You never know!” He shouted. Woods and I chuckle at that. We begin walking down the stairs with Woods in front, me behind him, Tanner behind me, and Conner in the back. When we get downstairs, we see a room with the door cracked open and a light shining in it. We push Conner in front since he has the wood. He opens the door and we hear Matt scream. Jump a little, but he couldn’t see it since I wasn’t standing in front of the door.  
“Wow very funny Matt.” I say clearly unamused. Tanner and I walk in front of the door next to Connor and Woods.  
“You guys all had your bits, this was mine.” He said while laughing. Then we heard a loud noise coming from the warehouse. We all turn to Matt and begin to berate him about how that wasn’t funny, and he shouldn’t prank us twice.  
“Guys, that wasn’t me.” He lets out a nervous chuckle.  
“Wait, that 100% was not you?” Woods questioned.  
“I swear that wasn’t me.” Matt says, no longer laughing. We all head upstairs to get our things after unanimously agreeing to move to red base. While we were grabbing our things, Matt pulled up the nest cam footage of the warehouse during the time of the sound.  
“Hey everyone, come look at this.” Matt whisper-yelled from the couch. We all surround him while looking down at his phone. There’s a paint roller leaning perfectly against a table. Instead of sliding down, it leaned up and fell forward. It seemed…unnatural. We all discuss how freaky it is before continuing to collect our belongings. Once we have everything, we head downstairs towards the door. Woods tries to push it open, but it doesn’t budge.  
“Maybe it’s just locked.” He pulls out his keys and tries to unlock the door. He tries to unlock it but it stays locked.  
“Let’s just go through the back door.” Tanner suggests. We nod in agreement and walk to the back door. It wouldn’t open either.  
“Okay something is wrong here; I’m going to call Kevin.” Matt says. He pulls out his phone and calls Kevin. He puts it on speakerphone for us all to hear. The phone gives off nothing but static. We all try to make calls with the same results.  
“Something isn’t right. Forget the challenge, let’s turn on all the lights and figure out what’s going on.” Connor rubs his arm, clearly frightened. We go and turn on all the lights. We sit in the meeting room upstairs and try to collect ourselves.  
“We need to find a way to get out of here.” I say with a shaky voice. “Our phones aren’t working, the doors won’t let us out and-“ Suddenly the lights flicker and then completely shut off. “And now the power’s out.” I finished. Matt turns on his lamp and sets it between all of us. We turn on all of our flashlights and set them down to lighten up the room.  
“Maybe we can find a window that opens…” Matt starts talking, but I couldn’t listen. I was too afraid. Then I spot something in the corner of my eye. I look over at the window that connects this room and Matt's office. Standing in front of the window is this terrifying, white, humanoid creature with a gaping mouth that hangs down staring right at me. I feel terror instantly fills my body. I go pale and quickly stand up. All the guys look at me with concern and I point to the window where the creature is still standing, unmoving.  
“WHAT. THE. HELL. IS THAT.” I yell while pointing at it, my voice getting progressively higher with each word. They all turn to look at the widow and their expressions quickly turn to that of horror. They stand up and back away from the window. Matt’s room door was closed and locked, so it was trapped in there. Or so we thought. Suddenly it raised it’s long, pale arm and hit the glass. The glass cracked and the creature repeatedly hit the glass. When the glass was close to shattering Woods turned to us.  
“We have to go. NOW.” He yelled. He took off running and the rest of us followed suit. As we run out of the meeting room, we hear the sound of glass shattering. I look back and see it climb through the window. It put one long leg through and pulled the rest of its body out. I turn back in front of me and run faster.


	7. Haunted Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is going to be the last part of this one-shot, but it’s gonna come a little later because I have requests to work on. Love you guys.

Woods’ POV

I dash down the stairs, desperately trying to outrun whatever that thing was. I round the corner and run through the BU set. I keep running while trying not to slip on the nerf darts and small balls scattered across the floor. I burst through the warehouse door and held it open for my friends running behind me. When they all come through, I look out the door and see the beast standing by the staircase. It stares at me and then it disappears. I quickly close the door and turn to look at my frightened friends. I lock the door and step closer to them, not wanting to be close to the door. I look at the back door, wondering if we should try to open it. But I’ve seen enough horror movies to know it wouldn’t budge like the rest. I look at Paul and it’s clear he’s the most shaken up. I walk over and put an arm around him. He jumps but calms down when he sees it was me. I feel him relax a little.  
“What the hell was that thing?” Connor asked in a tone filled with fear and anger. I shudder at the thought of that thing.  
“It doesn’t matter, but we need to protect ourselves.” Tanner states. He walks over and sifts through the many boxes and containers. He pulls out a baseball bat that Team Edge left here. We all go to the containers to find things. Paul pulls a thick wooden dowel off of one of the shelves, Connor gets an ax from a rekt box, Matt grabs a katana from the same box, and I get a frying pan.  
“Out of all things, why a frying pan?” Tanner asked  
“I’m going Rapunzel in this bitch!” I shout. Suddenly the back door is smashed open revealing a monster shrouded in darkness. It was like the first one except it had no mouth, and it was dark as night. All we could see were its small white dots for eyes. It had sharp claws at the end of each of its fingers. It stared at us for a few seconds before it came barreling through the door, smashing everything in its path. We ran to the door, hurriedly trying to escape it. We unlock it and bolt through. I was the last one out, so I had to close the door. The creature was a few feet away, coming to me at light-speed. But I managed to close the door before it got to me. I don’t feel or hear the creature hit the door, which is strange because it was coming straight for it. I slide my back against the door with my head in my hands. I was breathing heavily from the running and adrenaline spike.  
“Umm, I don’t think we’re in blue base anymore” Paul says. I look up from my hand and see red stripes on the walls. This is upstairs red base.  
“What the fuck?!” I quickly stand to my feet. “There’s no way. We were literally just in blue base warehouse.” I groan while wiping my face with my hand.  
“Matt, what time is it.” Connor groaned. Matt looks down at his watch.  
“It is about 6:54 a.m.” His voice gets quieter as he speaks.  
“That’s impossible,” Paul speaks up. “It’s completely dark outside, no way that it’s 6:54.” We look through a window and see nothing but black.   
"Well, that's unnerving." Conner says bluntly.  
"That's not the point though," Matt says with a look of aggravation. "We need to think of a way out of here. I need to get back to Luna. We start brainstorming possible courses of action when I suddenly have an epiphany.  
“What If we escape through the hidden exit.” They all look at me strangely. “You know the one with the long hallway.”  
“What makes you think that’ll work?” Matt gives me a questioning look.  
“Well, all the other exits have been out in the open, everyone knows about them. But that exit is supposed to be a secret, so we may be able to get through. Come on guys it’s our best choice, considering we don’t have any others.” I mumbled that last part. They all think hard on it.  
“I’m down if you guys are.” Paul says unexpectedly. The rest of them nod and give small smiles.  
“Alright then, grab your gear and let’s go.


	8. Haunted Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Hey guys, I'm back. I know it's been awhile, I've been doing...Stuff. But I'm here now with a new story cover and everything. Anyways, love you all and enjoyyy!

Woods' POV

We quickly and quietly gather anything that can help us protect ourselves in upstairs red base. I look through one of the office drawers and find some rock salt. Perfect. I've watched a lot of supernatural and I know that demons and ghosts don't tend to like rock salt. I quietly move to the rendezvous point aka the theater. I slowly push open the door and slide into the room. I see Paul, Matt, and Connor huddled up in the corner. I tip-toe over to them and slide onto the floor.  
"What did you find guys?" I questioned. They all turn away from me.  
"We couldn't find anything." Connor says in an ashamed way.  
"What've you got woods?" Tanner asked.  
"I found some rock salt." I say while holding up the bottle. I hear Matt mutter a small "We're doomed". We all stand up and begin making our way to the staircase. Once we get there we stop.  
"Okay, this is our one shot at getting out of here. We can't mess up." I say. They all nod in agreement. "On my mark, we make a break for it. 1. 2. 3!" We rush down the stairs. When we reach the bottom we turn the corner and stop. Down the hall were the two masters standing side by side. The dark one on the right and the white one on the left. We line up side by side too.  
"Okay, this is it. We get past them, we go home. Don't hold back because they won't. Ready?" Matt asked. We all say yes in unison. Before we could move, the monsters rushed towards us. We all jump out of the way. I stand back up and the black creature was standing in front of me. I quickly swing my frying pan into its face. It lets out this horrifying shrieking sound, which was disconcerting because it didn't have a mouth. It turns back to me and I take the opportunity to throw some rock salt in its face. I see it start to burn and the demon covers its face with its sharp-clawed hands. It started thrashing around wildly and I backed up. Tanner then ran at it and hit it over the head with his baseball bat. I turn to the white creature and see it fighting Matt and Paul. I fill the frying pan with rock salt dash to it. I smash the pan and salt into its face and mouth. It releases this loud, deep growl at me. Paul then takes the wooden dowel and shoves it in the thing's mouth. It falls to the floor and disappears, dropping the dowel on the floor. The black one sees this and goes mad. It starts franticly swiping at us and we run to the secret hallway. It follows us quickly and angrily. Matt ushers everyone inside the hallway and closes the door. I pour the salt at the base of the door we run to the exit and the demon smashes through the door. It looks down at the salt and screams at it. We push the door and it opens. We run outside and feel the heat of the sun.  
"We made it, OMG." We all grab each other and have a group hug.  
"Woods, you're a genius." Tanner leans in and kisses me. I feel my face heat up. He pulls away with a smile on his face. We walk to blue base parking lot to get our cars when Matt calls us over to the door. We look inside and see all the people working.  
"What the hell?" Connor said. I turn and run to red base door and they follow. I peer inside and everyone is walking around minding their business.  
"If everyone was here at work, where the hell were we?" Paul asked with a shocked expression on his face.  
"Let keep this under wraps, tell only a few people. Got it?" Matt says. We all let out some form of agreement. "Okay everyone takes a few days off, you deserve it." We all walk back to our cars and start to drive off. I get in my car and Tanner walks up to my window. I roll my window down and he hands me a note and walks off. I roll my window back up and open the note.  
'8:00  
You, me, pancakes'  
I smile and put the note in my armrest. I drive to my apartment scared, confused, and excited. The worst experience of my life may have started one of the best.


	9. Tanner x Woods: First dates

Woods' POV

"Sam, HELP ME," I shout to my best friend as I rummage through my closet looking for something nice to wear. Tanner asked me on a date and I almost died right there and then. I never had the courage to ask him for many reasons. The most prominent one being he'll hate me if I do. But, it turns out he wouldn't hate me because he liked me too. I was so happy before, but now I'm a wreak because I don't want to disappoint him.

"Woods, calm down, calm down." I hear Sam say behind me. I turn around to face her.

"Don't you dare quote kids bop Karen at me right now. I'm too nervous to appreciate it." I turn and go back to digging through my closet.

"Woods, wear what you would normally wear. Tanner didn't like you because you dress up all fancy, he likes you because you are funny, smart, and cute." She turns me around and puts her hands on my cheeks. "Your right, I got this. I don't need to stress. I look back at the closet and pull out a black and red button up flannel shirt and a pair of black jeans. I show them to Sam and she nods in approval. I run to the bathroom and change into it. I walk out and give her a little spin.

"Okay, if Tanner doesn't think you look good, then he must be a bigger idiot than I thought." She gives me a kiss on the cheek and pushes me. "Go, you have a date." I look down at my watch and it's already 6:20.

"He's gonna come pick me up Sam, like a gentleman." I walk over to my mirror and fix my hair the best I can. Sam slowly walks up behind me and pokes me in my sides. She then takes off running out of the room. "SAAAAAMMMMM!" I yell after her. I run out and see her bolting down the stairs. I slide down the railing and stop at the foot of the stairs. I see the front door cracked open so I run to it and rip it open. But, instead of Sam, I came face to face with Tanner. He had a small bouquet of flowers in one hand and the other was raised in a fist to knock on the door. "O-oh um... hi T-tanner." His confused expression quickly turns to one of happiness.

"Hi, Woods. Why did you open the door so aggressively?"

"I was chasing Sam, and the door was cracked open." I say while panting a little from the running around.

"Wait, Sam's here? I wanna say hi before we leave."

"Hiiiiiii Taaaannnneeeerrrrrr!" I hear Sam scream from behind me. Turn around and see her poking her head out from around the corner of the kitchen. I mouth an 'I hate you' at her so Tanner can't hear me.

"Hi, Sam!" He gives a little wave. I turn back to him.

"Come on Tanner, let's go." I tap him on the chest. "Bye Sam, love you. Don't drink all of the good wine." I say as I pulled Tanner out of the house and locked the door. Before I locked it, I put the flowers in a vase. We walk to his car and he opens the door for me. "Tanner, you don't have to do all of this, we're still best friends."

"I know, but this is still our first date. So I am going to gentleman the fuck out of you." He said as he entered the car through the driver's side door. He starts the car and drives towards the restaurant. When we parked at the front, Tanner flew out of the car and opened my car door for me.

"Tanner, you don't have to do this." I say while stepping out of the car. He takes my hand and kisses it and I feel my face heat up wildly. We walk inside the restaurant and we get seated at a table near the center. He pulls my chair out for me and I begrudgingly sit down. "Tanner, if you don't stop treating me like a girl, I will... do something." I say as he takes a seat across from me.

"You're really bad at threats, you know that?" He says while looking at me inquisitively. I murmur a few swear words under my breath and he laughs. We continue to talk as we looked over the menu. The waiter comes and takes our food and drink order. He takes our menu and goes into the kitchen.

"So tanner, I'm surprised that you asked me out." I said to try to fill the silence.

"Why are you surprised?"

"Well, you seem like your typical straight white guy. Not that you're average. In my opinion, you're above average. I just didn't expect you to like someone like me." I spoke quickly in order to get all of my thoughts out. He grabs my hand and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Woods, don't say that. I really like you. And I'm glad that I worked up the confidence to ask you out, otherwise, we wouldn't be here. You mean a lot to me and I'm glad you said yes, otherwise, things would've gotten awkward. And, well, I couldn't lose you." Tears formed in his eyes as he was speaking. I was about to respond when the waiter walked up to the table with our food. He sets down the plates in front of us. We thank him and he quickly shuffles to another table. "Tanner, you are never going to lose me. If fact, you can't even get rid of me." He smiled at that. "Now let's eat." The rest of our time in the restaurant went by with relative ease. Except for when I tripped and almost face planted on the floor. But, Tanner, in his chivalrous ways, caught me before I could hit the floor. Other than that, our night by smoothly. And before I knew it, we were parked outside of my house.

"I really don't want this night to end Woods."He turns his head to look at me.

"Neither do I. But, if it has too, let's end it right." He looks at me with a smile that was bright enough to challenge the sun. We slowly lean in and our lips meet. It. Was. Magical. I felt it all sparks, butterflies, fighter jets, time stopping, but most importantly, love. We pull away from each other after a few seconds. I can tell that he felt everything I did too. I open the car door and walk up to my front porch. I turn around and wave at him. He waves back and drives off. I walk inside and see Sam sleeping on the couch with a magazine on her face and a melting tub of iced cream on the coffee table beside her. I take the soupy cream and throw it out. I walk back to the couch and poke her while saying her name. She jolts awake.

"Huh. W-whah?" The magazine falls and she looks disoriented.

"Come on Sam, time for bed." I walk up the stairs and she follows me. I lead her to her bedroom. She gets inside and changes into something to sleep in. When she finishes, she literally jumps onto her bed. I go to leave when she speaks up.

"Are you going to tell me about your date?" I

"We can talk about it tomorrow. I close the door and stand outside her room. I put my fingers on my lips and I can still feel the warmth of his. I feel my phone vibrate and pull it out of my pocket. It was a text from Tanner.

Tanner: Can't wait to do this again.😘

I immediately type up a reply.

Woods: Then I'll see you tomorrow?

Tanner: You definitely will.


	10. Woods x Gunner: The Break-In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): I am so sorry it took so long to get you guys another chapter. This one wasn’t requested, but I just wanted to write something like this. I’m gonna try to upload more frequently so something like this doesn’t happen again. Also, this story is taking place during modern times, but there is no corona. Sorry if it’s bad. As always, love you guys. PEACE!

**Woods’ POV**

_Thump Thump Thump_

The sound of things being bumped woke me from my sleep. I rolled over and hoped the noise would stop. It did for a few minutes before I heard it again. I groan out loud, thinking it was my puppy bumping into things downstairs. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes to clear my vision. Once I could see I could make out the outline of my dog sitting on my bed. If my dog wasn’t bumping into things, then who was?.

I went into my closet and grabbed the baseball bat I kept stored in there. I left my room with little noise. Luckily, I fixed the creeping of the door a few days ago. I crept through the hallway and down the stairs. As I descended, I heard another bump more clearly, like something was knocking into things. I felt myself shaking, fearful as to what it could be. When I reached the bottom I cautiously stepped into the living room. The curtains in front of the sliding glass door swayed with a light breeze. The only way they would do that is if the door was open. Which means someone else is in my house. I sneak through the living room as quietly as I can.

The house was almost silent now. The only sounds were my ragged breaths and the steadily increasing sound of someone rummaging through my drawers in the kitchen. When I got to the entrance of the kitchen I saw them.

A man, dressed head to toe in black. They were taller than me, but not by much. They also seemed to be pretty muscular. I would have to avoid getting into a direct fight with him. I step into the kitchen and approach him while he’s turned around. I was almost right behind him when the floor under me creaked. He started to turn around and I swung at him out of fear. His unmoving body fell to the floor with a thud. I dropped the bat and started shaking uncontrollably. I quickly drop to my knees and shuffle up to him. I pull the sleeve up on his arm and check his pulse. Luckily he was still alive. I let out a heavy sigh of relief. I feel so happy that I didn’t commit murder. I don’t know if I’d be able to recover from that.

I turned on the lights in the living room and drag the home invader inside. I grab one of my dining room chairs and struggle to get him in it. Deadweight and all. I finally get him in the chair and tie him to it. I made sure I got his wrists, torso, and legs. I also checked to make sure the ropes were tight three times just to make sure he couldn’t just break free and kill me. I poured out a cup of water from the tp to try and wake him up. I slowly approached him with the bat to take off his mask and hood. When I did it revealed a beautiful man. He had a small mustache that somehow made him look so much sexier. He had flowing back hair on the top of his head. He was just all around… hot. I rub my face with my hand. Why did the robber have to be so hot, my one weakness? I reminded myself that he was a thief that broke into my house. I pick up the bat and cup of water and stand a fair distance away from him. After mentally preparing myself for 5 minutes, I threw the water at his face. He shook and sputtered awake.

“Wh-where am I?” Water dripped down his face and he rapidly looked around before his eyes settled on me. His big brown eyes locked with mine. I stuttered for a second before recomposing myself.

“You are in _my_ house, which _you_ broke into.” I try to force my face to look intimidating. Knowing me though, I’m not quite sure how effective it’ll be. The man tugged at his binds. “Who are you? And why did you break into my house?” I say angrily. A guilty look flashes across his face and he looks down at his lap.

“Look man, I just needed money. I didn’t wanna hurt anyone or anything. I’m just… not in a good place right now.” I don’t know what it was about this guy, but there was something about him. Something that made me want to wrap my arms around him and hold him until all his worries went away. I choose my next question carefully.

“Why this house?” His cheeks turn bright red when I asked him this.

“Ugh, because it was random. I walked around and I saw this house was dark inside, so I broke in. I am so sorry, please don’t call the police.” He pleaded. My rationality told me to call the cops. To just be rid of this whole situation. But my heart had other plans. I’ve always been more of an emotionally driven person. My mom used to say my heart was too big. She’s probably right.

“Have you done this before? Breaking in I mean.” He shook his head in response.

“No, this was my first one. Believe me, this is the last thing I wanted to do. I just didn’t think I had any other choice. If I did, I wouldn’t be here.” He threw his head back in a quick motion to get his hair out of his face. It was really sexy; I had to turn away from him to gather my thoughts.

“Okay look, what’s your name?” I asked. I realized the entire time that I’d been interrogating him that I never got this one crucial piece of information.

“Gunner, Gunner Gomez.” He said hesitantly. I snickered a little, what kind of name was that. Gunner seemed to get offended by this.

“Hey, Gunner is a good name. What’s your name then?” I considered it for a second before deciding to tell him my name. It wouldn’t hurt.

“Woodland, but my friends call me Woods.” Gunner laughed at me this time. It wasn’t a chuckle or anything, it was a full-on laugh. I pulled my lips into a thin line and squinted my eyes.

“You have no right to laugh at me with a name like Woodland.” My narrow mouth shifted into a pout.

“Back to business.” Gunner’s laughter came to a sudden halt as he was reminded of the situation. The small moment we had was over. Even though I wish he would smile and laugh like that forever. “I won’t call the police on you. You seem like you’re a good person, you’re just on the wrong path.” His face lit up and he looked so grateful. “But I have some conditions.” His face dropped quickly. “First, you can’t break into houses or rob people anymore.”

“Yes, of course. I will not rob or break into other people's homes and stuff.” He nodded his head rapidly. I can’t believe I’m actually gonna do this but, I got nothing to lose.

“And second, if you want, maybe… you would want to go with me to dinner sometime. You don’t have to if you're not interested in guys at all.” Of course, I got myself in a situation where I feel like I’m making my home invader uncomfortable. When I finally stop my babbling and pay attention to him, he has a blush spreading across his face and neck.

“I would actually like that a lot. But why would you wanna go on a date with me? I just broke into your house.” If I’m being honest with myself I don’t know why. There’s something about him that intrigues me.

“I don’t know. I guess something in me sees something in you.” He seemed to accept that answer. “Also, do you have any sort of skills?” I questioned. He looked blindsided by this question.

“Any skills? I mean I guess I know somethings about tech, I had a few small acting roles a while back, and I used to edit.” He said questioningly. This was too perfect though. He would make a good addition to the studio. I’m sure Matt would be happy to hire him. I should probably leave out the part where he broke into my house though… Matt may not like that. He might think it has something to do with the keys. Unless it does. Oh fuck.

“You wouldn’t happen to know anything about a box of keys would you?” I was a little scared now. Gunner was visibly confused.

“Keys? No. Should I?”

“No, no you shouldn’t. I was just wondering. Anyway, I think I may be able to get you a job where I work.” Gunner was floored.

“You… you wanna try to get me a job?”

“Well I mean there’s no guarantee, but I’m willing to try, just don’t tell my boss you tried to rob me.” He started to cry. I wasn’t sure what to do in this situation.

“Can-can I… give you a hug?” He’s still tied to the chair. I completely forgot that he was tied to a chair in the middle of my living room.

“Do you promise not to hurt me?”

“I promise, Woodland.” He gives me his beautiful smile. I walk up and untie him. I do his legs first then his wrists and torso. He gets up and stretches a little before wrapping me in a tight hug.

“You can call me Woods.”


End file.
